Imperator
by austinjak0
Summary: The legend of the Uzumaki tells of a hero disregarded that would lead Uzu to a height not seen since the end of the last age. An era of peace would be the fruit of his labors, and his enemies would fall where they stand. So say's the Rikudo Sennin . Smart Naruto, pairings undecided. Rated T for now, but M in later chapters with possible lemons.
1. Ch1: A legend

**Good evening ladies and gentlemen, tonight, austinjak0 presents the debut of his version of Naruto: Emperor of the west.**

**Now, I know that this topic has been overused, but I honestly think it's a great storyline. However, I do not do Naru/Hina stuff, namely because it's far to overused as a topic. Ergo, I am deviating from this storyline and making my own.**

**Now then, this story will be updated when I have nothing else to do, or have hit a roadblock with all my other stories. Savior and N:EotF I have hit a roadblock with, and for N:SotG…I just feel like making you all wait a bit. I seriously need a beta to continue those other stories, so those of you who read this and have or will read my other stories, I need help! Someone to trade ideas with or somesuch.**

**Lastly, there will be no harem in this book. This means that I have one undecided pairing. Tell me who you think it should be; I'll consider any suggestion, but don't expect me use it.**

**And now, on with the show!**

**I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters. The storyline is all mine, as are any and all OC's. This chapter is a proof of concept.**

**Imperator **

**Ch.1**

**Ancient history**

_Long before the forming of the ninja nations; before the Great shinobi war; before the Rikudō Sennin gave chakra to the world, there was a great civilization. This civilization spanned all of the world's continents, and had the ability, some say, to reach the stars. After several great wars, there was peace and prosperity across the world that brought advancements in technology that no one could imagine. Alas, all good things must come to an end, and the civilization fell to war and chaos. Eventually, humanity was at the brink of using its most awesome and terrifying weapons in an effort to exterminate itself. Before the darkness could take mankind, a group met in secret to prepare for the future. In an effort to preserve civilization, the group tried to seal itself away using experimental technology. By using the basic power of the most terrifying weapons, they belived that one could survive for a longer amount of time in a deep meditative state. The experiment failed in all but one subject, who slept through the hail of fire and brimstone that exterminated the great civilization. Millions died, and millions more were changed into something less than human. Those that were at the center of the devastation were made immortal by the power unleashed upon the world, eventually margining into one soulless beast that wandered the land. The remaining human survivors of this civilization scattered and fled, forming clans and cities. The great cities of old that remained standing fell into disrepair, the old occupants lost to time. The old arts fell by the wayside, and humanity entered the dark, not just in terms of intelligence, but literally as well, for great clouds blocked the sun and the moon disappeared into the great blackness of space._

_Years passed. The power that had destroyed the world also forced it together, creating a massive continent out of what remained of the land. The sea devoured most of the old lands, erasing the ancient cities that lay on the surface, and whatever else remained was corrupted and damaged beyond repair. It was to this new world that this man, the supposed harbinger of civilization, awakened. When he did, he found that he was changed, and that the land did as well. Being a man of logic, he found out how to use his abilities, which he called chakra, and taught those with his abilities how to use them. Human learned to control the elements; from fire to earth, water to lightning, and some could control the growth of nature itself, or summon steel from the ground. He created peace among the chaos, and started a family. With his wife, he had two sons and a daughter. To his sons, he gave the gifts of power and wisdom, but to his daughter, he taught that she was to be the cradle for a new civilization, greater than the last. With them at his side, a true era of peace began, and civilization began to rebuild._

_The immortal beast eventually felt the fear that it had caused subsiding, and confronted the man with all its fury. The man held fast, and fought back, eventually managing to defeat the beast by sealing it within himself, and using its remains to create a new moon. The man aged quickly with such a source of malice within him, and soon died, splitting the beast into nine parts based on their traits, and sent them to the far corners of the world. His children, charged with taking up the burden of peace, failed, each having a different ideas on how to achieve it. _

_The eldest son believed that power was the key to peace. He and his followers created the Uchiha clan to create peace through power. This power came from their eyes, an ability that was eventually called Sharingan._

_The youngest son believed in peace through wisdom and patience. He and his followers created the Senju clan to create peace through wisdom. Their unshakeable beliefs and immovable morals manifested themselves in the ability to create the immovable tree; Mokuton. _

_The daughter though believed that peace could be reached through understanding and leadership, as well being able to laugh or make peace with any situation. She and her followers believed that a mix of emotions and inner strength was the key to peace. Naming it after her father and her belief in a swirl of emotions, this clan found joy in life, which lead to increased stamina and longer lives. It was called the Uzumaki clan._

_And so it was that the Uzumaki clan was created, following the way of zen, which led to our mastery of seals, before the clan focused on bushido, unlike the Uchiha clan and Senju clan, who focused mainly on Bushido. The Uzumaki quickly became prosperous and powerful, but the world fell to darkness yet again, created by warring clans stirred up by the war between the brothers._

_So years after the war began, the Uzumaki matriarch laid on her deathbed. Her last words were that she'd had a vision provided by her father. He told her that he was proud of her, and that one day her true descendant would lead the world to peace. This person would be a disregarded hero, but able to take everything that the darkness of humanity threw at him and turn it into light. They would be his true heir, and the salvation of the world. They would lead a new world to greatness, under a new civilization that would not fall to darkness as his had, but rather spread light. So were her last words, and so is the prophecy of our people._**-**Prophecy of the Uzumaki, preserved in the history of Uzu shrine in modern day Wave country.

**Cool, so that's my proof of concept. Hope you like it, will be continuing story even if you don't. Seriously need help with my other stories. Also, another chappy of N:SotG will be published Thursday.**

**Read and review! Ciao!**


	2. Ch2: Discovery

**Hey there people, and welcome to another chapter of Imperator. So far I have five follows and five faves, and I'm hoping that number will grow if I publish at a more reasonable hour then 10PM Mountain Time. **

**Moving on from that, I still need ideas for pairings. Will not be Naru/Hina. That's the only version of this story I've ever seen, and all of my stories thus far have been unique. Ergo, this one will be as well. Also, I have been reconsidering a harem, not because harems are awesome or because I'm a perv, but it would actually fit better with the storyline I have planned. This isn't a definitive yes or no; just know that I'm considering it.**

**Lastly, thank those of you who read for the awesome reviews!**

**And now on with the show!**

"Talking"

"**Demon Talking"**

"_Thought"_

"_**Jutsu"**_

**Imperator**

**Ch.2**

**Discovery**

Naruto Uzumaki was angry. He wasn't angry about his team, or his lazy ass teacher, or even the brat who told him he knew nothing about pain and suffering. No, he wasn't angry at them; he was angry at himself. He was angry because despite how lighthearted he tried to be, or how good he was to others, he was always pushed back down. He hadn't felt this feeling in years; not since he decided his dream was to be Hokage, so that everyone would recognize him. And somehow, that little brat knew just the right buttons to push to make him realize that he knew he wasn't going to be recognized by his village, unless he gave his life for it, which Naruto wasn't too keen on doing for people that hated him.

The village, except for a select few, had scorned him since birth. Now they didn't physically abuse him or verbally abuse him directly, but what they did still took its toll. The shops nearby sold him their worst goods, usually several days rotten or bad. His educators had purposely sabotaged his education, putting henges on his papers so he answered the questions wrong, or sending him to another class when an important lesson was going to be covered. It was due to this that Naruto didn't even know what chakra was until he got on his team, and even then, his 'sensei', Kakashi, spent more time on teamwork and less time on actual survival skills. Naruto understood the necessity for teamwork; and his teams was steadily improving, but he doubted that it would go any higher than it already was, and you can't throw 'teamwork' at an enemy charging toward you.

But the worst part of Naruto's neglect was that parents told their kids to stay away from him. For years, he hadn't been able to make a single friend in the village, except for Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. In fact, the only way that Naruto even made friends in the first place was because of the third. Every so often, the Hokage would take Naruto to the park, and in an effort to get closer to the leader of the village, several clans had their heirs play with him so that they could 'get a moment of 'Hokage-sama's time'. Of course, the friends he made during these little outings remained his friends, but not once had Naruto made a friend by himself, with the exception that is of Sauske Uchiha, who was more of a rival than anything else. Naruto often wondered how his life would have been different if the village had known of his true heritage.

Yes, Naruto knew that he was the son of the fourth. He found out the same day he found out about Kyuubi. The third always hid the fourths photo when Naruto came around, but when Naruto stole the scroll of sealing, he had been to rushed to hide it or anything, and Naruto got a good look at the fourths face. Naruto found he looked exactly like him, but with whisker marks. Of course, Naruto didn't speak a word of this to the third, and did some digging on his father and possibly his mother. While his father was relatively easy to find out about, seeing as he was Hokage, his mother was a different story. He guessed that she was an Uzumaki, and that led to there being three recently recorded Uzumaki's in the village. The oldest was the first Hokage's wife: Mito Uzumaki. Then there was Naruto himself. But the third one he had only found a bingo book profile on. In the picture, she was wearing an ANBU mask, but it didn't cover up her red hair. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, AKA the Red Hot Bloody Habenero. He promised himself that if he ever met his mother and father in the afterlife or something, he was going to give his father a big kick in the balls before reuniting with them and talking like a family should.

But for now, he was the family less orphan/demon that his village despised. And he was sick of it. He had walked away from Tazuna's house after his grandson upset him to try and blow off some steam through training

"_Damn it, why can't I be accepted? I try my hardest, and yet the only acceptance I get is from a man who is usually too busy to do anything with me, and a ramen shop owner and his daughter who treat me like I'm human._" Naruto thought as he kicked an empty can on the path he was walking on. Unfortunately for Naruto, the can he just kicked had sailed into a small shrine next to the water, and made a loud crashing sound.

"Damn it, just my luck" Naruto mumbled under his breath, "Better go and make sure that nothing is broken or anything."

He ran up to the shrine. It was beautiful, to say the least. The shrine was made out of stone tablets; two long and thick ones made up the actual shrine, while it was suspended by statues of an animal Naruto didn't recognize. It was covered in moss, and looked as if it had spent some time under water. As he approached the shrine, Naruto noted that the stone panel facing up was covered in glass, and that the can had managed to break through it.

"Great…" he said sarcastically. The can had dislodged several scrolls with seals on them as well as a small book. Naruto picked up the book first and put it back into the shrine, when the wind picked up and blew the book open to the last page. Naruto was going to close it again, until one word caught his eye. "_Uzumaki_"

Naruto picked the book up again and read the section. Evidently it was a diary, written by a man named Daichi Uzumaki, and according to the last entry, he died 40 years ago. Naruto was excited to learn that he had a relative, even if he was dead, and began reading the passage.

"_To whoever this may concern,_

_My name is Daichi Uzumaki, the last head of the Uzumaki clan, and leader of Uzuishokiagure. I am one of the last survivors from my village. The life is fading from me as I write these words. I would ask that whoever finds my journal to find an Uzumaki and give him or her the scrolls I have contained within the case. They are the artifacts of a now dead village, but they are an Uzumaki birthright. The biggest scroll, however, can only be unlocked by a member of the royal Uzumaki family. It contains things that will be necessary for the rebirth of the Uzumaki. All they need to do to prove their lineage is put a little of their blood on the seal, and if they are of the blood, the scroll will open on its own. The other scrolls can be opened the same way, although they only require Uzumaki blood to open them._"

Naruto was surprised and saddened. When he started reading, he thought he had found a connection to his family and heritage, but all it turned out to be was another paper trail leading somewhere else. "_Am I really an Uzumaki?_" Naruto thought, and though he really hoped he was, he doubted it. Maybe his mom was named in honor of the village that was destroyed or something. He honestly didn't know, seeing as he didn't know much about her. He quickly pushed these thoughts from his mind, and picked up the nearest scroll, which happened to be the biggest one, pricked his finger on a piece of broken glass from the shrine, and swiped it across the seal. It glowed brightly for a minute before it disappeared, and the scroll unraveled.

To say Naruto was happy was an understatement. "So I am an Uzumaki! Yatta!" He started jumping for joy, but quickly stopped and realized the scroll he just opened was the largest one, the one that the diary entry had said that only a member of the royal Uzumaki family could open.

"W-w-wait…does that mean I'm royalty of some kind?" (A/N Yes, Naruto is smart, but he's still going to be a blockhead when it comes to girls and stuff like this.)

He would have asked more questions of himself, but thankfully decided to shut up and read the scroll. At the top of the scroll, there was the seal that was on all of the scrolls, but this time it had a blue dragon surrounding it, and on either corner of the paper there was the animal that was holding up the shrine, which now seemed to Naruto more like a museum of sorts then a shrine. He also noticed that it was in Daichi's handwriting, and that at the bottom of the scroll there were two seals; one with the kanji for war and the other with the kanji for peace stamped in the middle. Finished looking over the scroll, Naruto turned his attention back to the text. It read,

"_To the true son of the Uzumaki who opened this scroll_

_I would first like to say that I am sorry. You are likely among the last Uzumaki on the planet. Even now, I can hear our people's screams into the night. We've managed to hold off the combined armies of Kumo and Iwa for weeks. We delved far into our libraries for our survival, and found some things that maybe you can use later, but it was too late for us. As the keeper of history and culture of the Uzumaki clan, I will be forced to abandon my comrades so that you may find this. This is never an easy thing to do for us Uzumaki, but it is necessary for the survival of our ideals and the ancient hope of peace._

_In order to know how to use the gift given to you in this scroll, you must understand your heritage. As you know, the Rikudō Sennin had two children; one receiving his eyes while the other received his body. What you do not know is that he had a third child who received the sage's spirit. She was the founder of the Uzumaki clan. Our clan was not gifted with the special abilities that the two brothers had, but due to our spirits we are able to live much longer than the average person. As our clan developed, we spread knowledge as best we could. We rediscovered the art of Zen, a spiritual art that was lost at the end of the lost age, and Bushido, which the sons of the sage took up quickly. Our clan quickly reached enlightenment and this led us to being a rather wealthy people, but in order to protect our people and our culture, we were forced to join the brothers in studying the arts of Bushido. While the brothers and their clans began their wars and stopped their enlightenment, we continued ours to the very end. Though I have little doubt that by the time you read this technology will have advanced our knowledge into how armies and countries work will no doubt be beneficial to you. _

_We were a people famous for our shinobi and sealing ability, but because we never had the chance to get a dynamo for our islands, our abilities in marshal and strategic civilian combat were never tested. Though many dynamo claim that their army is the best, ours is undoubtedly superior to any force that a dynamo of our time could muster. Though they claim to use samurai, our army would take that to the extreme, and then some._

_To this end, the people of the village of Uzu and the Uzumaki clan would make a request of you. We do not want you to bring the clan back to its former glory, but instead focus on bringing peace to the land. Our people have always been about peace, but sometimes true peace can only be achieved through that which we hate most; in this case, war. To that end, we have left you gifts. The seal with the kanji for peace on it contains the entirety of the Uzu treasury, as well as any peace time seals we had and any technology that you could use. We also included all of our medical scrolls for your use._

_In the seal marked with the kanji for war, we have included all of our combative techniques for shinobi and seals, as well as any and all tactics and samurai techniques. We also sealed a full quarter of our armory in the seal, and five of our master swords. We had quite a few of the highest grade smithies in the nations before this invasion. Eventually we hope that you will be able to resurrect our lost techniques, but we doubt it will happen anytime soon. _

_We do have hope for the future, but as of right now it looks bleak. Hopefully you can change that. Revive the clan if you can, and do your best for the future. _

_Live a happy, long life in the embrace of the whirlpool._

_Diachi Uzumaki, historian and librarian of the Uzumaki_"

When Naruto finished the note, he was floored. The Uzumaki were that powerful? He quickly went through the remained of the scrolls to find Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and other things, including several instructions on how to use bloodline jutsu such as ice style and lava style. After going through all the scrolls, he made a quick decision.

He wasn't going back to the village after this mission. Oh no, he was going to start a new Uzu right here. He had seen the state that Wave was in, and hated it. He always strived to help those who he could, and he thought that there was a lot of need here. And he was going to do his best to make sure that the people of Wave didn't suffer any more.

But to fulfill his ancestor's wishes, he needed an army, and an army needed soldiers. The people of wave had the potential, but they needed hope and training. And Naruto had a feeling he knew exactly how to get both. Naruto smiled a big smile and ran off toward the forest, yelling "THANK YOU KAMI! UZU WILL RISE AGAIN! AND IT WILL BE BRING PEACE! BELIEVE IT!"

**Annddd that's a wrap.**

**Yes, it was a shortish chapter. Yes, they will get longer. All of my stories thus far have had progressive story lengths. This has worked well so far, and has allowed me to manage my story as I want. They will all eventually be around 3,000-5,000 words a chapter.**

**Now then, I promised additional chapters for a few of my other stories. With luck, I will get all of the other chapters out by this weekend. Unfortunately, I have ACT's and SAT's coming up, as well as state standardized testing, and finally several projects. Can't say anything about publishing for a while during this.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Ciao! **


End file.
